-SHORT STORY COLLECTION-
by Bella.Bat.555
Summary: This is a collection of short stories were made by me. Please leave a review on what you think of them. any requests or questions please either leave a review or PM(private messaging) me. Thank you, I hope you enjoy.
1. Puddles -Chapter 1-

**Puddles**

 **Tone: Contented**

 **Definition:(1)Happy and at ease**

 **(2)willing to accept something; satisfied**

 **Part of speech: adjective**

 **Origin: Latin, Latin, Old French**

 **Use in the story:(1)Happy and at ease**

 **Author: Bella**

The sky was an ominous color today. It was this color that made me think of seals. You know the ones with the big adorable eyes, but everyone tells you to stay away from because apparently they are easily threatened and unpredictable. That's what the skies reminded me of. An unpredictable gray seal. But As I looked in the sky I remembered what usually shows up with gray clouds. Rain.

Rainy weather has always been my thing to wish upon. Some people wish it gone, but I wish for it almost every day. Yeah, there are days I don't want it to rain because it will make me feel small and lonely. But rain makes everyone feel gloomy at some point. Rain just makes me feel like life is so much simpler than it really is. I stepped away from the window to go ask my mom something about dinner. But when I stepped away I forgot all about what I was going to ask my mom, it was like the seal gray clouds were listening to my thoughts and started opening the floodgates. I smiled to myself at the thought of the floodgates actually opening, but it didn't matter anymore. All that did was the fact that it was raining outside now.

I ran towards my bedroom, already looking for my gear for the adventure I was ready to have just outside my house. As I was running my mom walked out of the laundry room with a basket of my little brother's rompers and his baby blanket, she stopped me by calling me the one nickname I specifically told her not to call me it but she still does it. I stopped right in my tracks, turned around and smiled slightly towards my mom. She just smiled at me and said, "have fun." and reached in the basket I thought only had my little brothers clothes in it, but had my favorite rainy weather leggings. My blue dragonfly leggings. My smile turned bright. I grabbed my leggings and ran upstairs to my room.

I was ready to go on my rainy day adventure in a matter of minutes. With my yellow raincoat, yellow rubber boots, a red umbrella, and my blue dragonfly leggings. I headed out the door and headed towards the end of the road where all the water collects in the tar of the road and makes the best puddles.


	2. The night sky -Chapter 2-

**The night sky**

 **Tone: Intrigued**

 **Definition:(1)arouse the curiosity or interest of; fascinate**

 **(2)make secret plans to do something illicit or detrimental to someone.**

 **Part of speech: verb**

 **Origin: Latin, French, Italian, English**

 **Use in the story:(1)arouse the curiosity or interest of; fascinate**

 **Color: plum pudding**

 **Author: Bella**

The stars were out for once tonight. I know they are always there, but tonight I could actually see them without the obstruction of clouds. I felt as if I could see all the way to Neptune. The stars were shining like the glitter on my last winters dance dress. I felt like I could stay there in the same spot on my roof with just a blanket, my telescope, and me by myself just watching the night sky change colors. It always amazes me when I see it happen. A new thing every night, for the most part, that is.

I sat there on my roof with a blanket and a telescope and just watched the sky. Occasionally if I see a cool or odd looking star id look in my telescope. As I looked around the sky, I noticed a shine of a different color than what I've seen before. I quickly spun my telescope around to the area I saw it and looked in the lens. What I saw astonished me. My breath was literally taken away from me at the moment.

I watched the plum pudding purple object glide across the sky, not knowing what it was, or having any idea on how I saw it in the first place. I could hardly tell what it was with the telescope. How I saw the purple object in the sky still confuses me, but I will say this. I will never forget the night I saw the unknown object glide across the sky and forever be engraved in my brain.


	3. When the clock strikes twelve-Chapter 3-

**When the clock strikes twelve**

 **Tone: awestruck**

 **Definition:(1 overcome or be filled with awe**

 **Part of speech: Adjective**

 **Origin:?**

 **Use in the story:(1) overcome or be filled with awe**

 **Color: October sky**

 **Author: Bella**

 **(this one contains fluff)**

We walked around for what I could tell was hours. Lily was still convinced we would arrive at the next town before sunset. Stupid girl. She's going to get her self-lost if she keeps trying to keep walking. I tried one last time to stop our expedition earlier than what my partner wanted to do. She paused her trecking, turned around and, as if it was her idea, said, "We should camp here!" I just let her think was her idea and smiled at her. She seemed happy with my "agreement" and started pulling stuff out of my bag.

We had the camp up in time before the sunset. I'm guessing around about 30 minutes left of light out? I looked over at Lily to see her playing with the pocket watch I gave her a few days ago. She hasn't stopped fiddling with it since we left the town yesterday. I stared at her while longer as she started mumbling something incoherent under her breath. I just chuckled and finally looked away. I looked towards the setting sun and noticed a meadow with orange flowers in the field. I called Lily's name and she looked up almost immediately. I smirked at her eagerness to listen to me. I then tilted my head towards the flowering field just a little ways away.

We sat there in the field filled with October sky colored flowers just staring at the sunset. Lily made some crown thing out of the flowers and was currently making a necklace. She was rambling on about how pretty the sky was and how it reminded her of pumpkins. I had stopped watching the sunset a while ago. My sights were currently set on a certain person sitting next to me. I whispered her name and she looked at me. As she did the sunset reflected in her eyes. Leaving me awestruck. I cupped her cheek and leaned closer to my partner. That's when she knew what I had in plan. She closed her eyes and awaited the impending touch. I was just a breath away. Just an inch closer. I was so close. But things don't go as planned.

I leaned away. I couldn't do this when I didn't know her feelings towards me. I wouldn't steal something so precious to her. I was about to back away completely when she called my name in a way that made me want to shatter. She sounded so helpless, so confused. I just answered her by saying her name. I regretted doing that when her name came out low and alluring. Why as of now did my throat go dry? She looked up at me and cupped the hand on her cheek, and asked me the one question I fretted. "What am I to you?"

She knew what she was to me. Why was she asking? She's my partner, my best friend, my...do I dare think it? Hell yeah, I do. She's my love. I've been wanting to tell her, I wanted to then. But the words wouldn't come out. I guess she got what I was trying to say and started leaning into me slowly as if at any moment I was going to pull away and cast her away and leave her alone. I would never do that to her. She was going so slow I couldn't take it anymore. I learned in the rest of the way and closed the distance between us wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her to me, finally making our lips connect. All the years of knowing this girl and never kissing her, never tasting her lips, never holding her as I wanted. I got to do all that in one night. While we kissed, the pocket watch that was discarded by the sleeping bags went off like it always does at twelve exactly.


End file.
